


What He Was Selling, Even She Wasn't Buying

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Friends with Benefits (2011 Movie)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Just friends</i>, even she couldn't believe them when they said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Was Selling, Even She Wasn't Buying

Just friends. Even she didn’t buy it and it wasn’t her he was trying to sell it to. 

She smiled and nodded all the same. 

After all that was what they were meant to be. 

Just friends. 

Friends with benefits. 

Friends who were fooling around. 

A friend she used to fuck who was bringing her home for the 4th of July to meet his family because her ‘boyfriend’ had screwed her over. Literally. 

Something wasn’t right with this picture, she decided. 

She shouldn’t go, she was pushing her luck, asking for trouble. 

Yet here she was, sat on a plane.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #28: Drabble a Day (Prompt: just friends) at http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
